


Hellbound

by saltyhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Deals, Demon Sex, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhunter/pseuds/saltyhunter
Summary: Castiel, the most powerful demon in hell, hosts wonderful parties at his mansion. Every demons of the jet set attends, and Castiel loves showing off his latest human bitch: Dean Winchester.





	Hellbound

  
"You wonder why I host so many lavish parties?" Castiel asked, grinning. "I like it when you wear a tie." He stepped closer to Dean until his breath exhaled right into the man's face when he added, "Gives me a reason to pull on it." And to image his declaration, Castiel's fingers wrapped around the wine-red tie Dean wore with his black tux, pulling on it until the man's body collided with his own, Castiel's fist the only bridge between their chest.

  
Dean's gaze darted flames his voice translating his frustration into a snobbish tone when he spit the words: "Get. away. from. me."

  
Castiel laughed. Dean could have just pulled himself out but he knew better. When demons had you so close to them, any wrong movements and you would wind up dead in a heartbeat.

  
"Tiger's showing off, I see." Castiel's tongue sneaked out of his mouth to moisturize his lips, but they were so close to Dean's that the man's pink pulps got also wet. He shivered in disgust.

  
"You sent me an invitation, to your stupid party, I came.” Castiel's stare grew more entertained as Dean went on. “I greeted everyone you wanted me to, I even slid quite easily in the role of your human puppet to flatter your ego. I did literally everything you wanted me to and it wasn't even in my contract! Now if you're done wasting my goddamn time, I have an empire to keep building."

  
Dean was snapping so loud by the end, that drops of saliva splashed in the demon's face but instead of backing away he seemed oddly pleased by the sight of Dean bursting out of his own skin from anger. The thing is that Castiel had noticed how the expression in Dean's eyes darkened by raw terror - he was yelling at Lucifer’s second in command after all - was also dark of lust. Interesting. Really interesting.

  
Castiel finally let go of Dean's tie and backed a few step away. Making himself comfortable in one of the two night-blue velvet sofas of the room, he eyed his prey with a serene expression. He had isolated himself with Dean from the party downstairs in what he liked to call the “librarian room”. He kept the lights off because he knew the intimacy created by the dark made Dean uncomfortable.  
Bookshelves reaching the ceiling surrounded them, there was also a cello by the French-door leading to a balcony that overlooked the backyard of his mansion, where drunk guests already started doing “the nasty” in the giant pool he felt so ridiculously proud about. A grand piano stood by the door where Dean had retreated as soon as Castiel had let him go. Now the demon was the only one occupying the center of the room, there was a little glass table in front of him on which he laid his feet.

  
"Have a sit Mr. Winchester,” he patted the empty seat next to him. “We're gonna play a game."

"I don't like any of your games." Dean replied, probably referring to that time Castiel had trapped him in a loop where he kept dying over and over again without being able to do anything to do about it.

  
"This game's different from the usual..." Castiel seemed to be looking for the right word, “arsenal I use to draw from when it comes to you.” He looked perfectly relaxed, smiling before telling Dean, "It's a game called: suck my dick until I come, then I will allow you to go back home."

Life drained off Dean Winchester’s face.

Castiel waited.

Dean starred.

_He couldn’t be serious about this… could he?_

  
Dean started laughing it off but stopped when Castiel remained stoic.  
“You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Dean managed to say, provoking Castiel's sneaky chuckle.

"Please Winchester, you do know I can get inside your little pretty head right? You don't think I know what's going on inside here?" he patted his own forehead with his forefinger. "How many times you jerked off, while taking a shower in the morning, on the simple thought that you're going to see your associate in a few minutes at work? what's his name again?" Castiel frowned seemingly in deep thoughts. "Berry? Thierry?"

It was Benny, but there's no way Dean would tell him.

"Anyway, my point is,” Castiel went on, “what makes me different than all those Wall Street guys you keep fantasizing about huh? They got class,” he pointed to his white tuxedo jacket. “ I got class. They got money,” his gesture of the hand emphasized the whole house. “I got plenty of it. And let's not forget that I’m also drop dead gorgeous, thank you sir." He smirked before touching his heart in a fake pain. "What is it Winchester? What is it that I don't have?"

Dean wanted out of here. Immediately. This little chit-chat with the most powerful demon of hell was starting to get on his nerves. He was now sweating to the point his shirt felt damp against his skin, his heartbeat racing out of his rib cage.

If Castiel could read his mind than it meant...

"Yes Dean, I also know how badly you want to shove your cock up my ass and fuck me until I come all over my stomach, desperately screaming your name."

  
If the ground could open and burry Dean alive right here and right now, he would have been happy about it. He didn’t get that lucky though and had to face the sad reality, standing here in front of the demon he sold his soul to for a life-long wealth. It wasn't a ten year old contract like those desperate crossroad demon deals. Dean would have the time to grow old but in the mean time, Castiel had the right to show up from time to time to ask him favors like coming to his parties and play his human bitch in front of the jet set demon society.

  
So far Dean had done all of that with only being slightly bored or humiliated at the very worst but_ nooow_... what Castiel was asking... fuck no. No fucking way. He was freaking Dean Winchester for God's sakes! Billionaire at only 26. Womanizer. The most powerful shark in the business. He had tons of people at his feet literally begging to have a chance of wiping his ass after he's done taking a shit. There was ABSOLUTLY no way he'd let a filthy demon whore make him suck his dick.

Castiel suddenly appeared in front him, breathing away his oxygen again. A dreadful murdering thirst exploding in his eyes. Dean gasped knowing right away that the demon had read in his mind.

"A filthy demon whore uh?" Castiel repeated.

Dean's eyes close for a brief second. "I didn't mean to-- argh!!!"

His scream interrupted his sentence. In the blank of an eye Castiel had him bent over the grand piano, hands pinned behind his back in the demon's grip while Castiel's other hand ripped away both his pants and boxer brief in a quick yang. He sent the torn tissues flying across the room.

Dean felt his skin exposed to the cool air. He growled, realization striking. This was not happening to him.

"Let me go!" Dean barked his face pressed against the piano. He couldn’t figure out how the demon kept him down with just one hand while the other was noticeably undoing his belt. Dean’s chest rose, jolting, fighting as hard as he could to get away of the demon’s grip.

"You can't do this!" he yelled, face reddened, blood vessels almost popping out of his neck and forehead.

"Watch me," Castiel responded suavely.

Dean continued groaning and swearing under his breath when he heard Castiel's pants hit the floor. The demon wore no underwear. Always ready to get into action.  
"You might want to quiet a little, unless of course you wouldn't mind someone else barging in to enjoy the show." His smile widened when Dean immediately shut up even calming his attempts at setting himself free.

"You know what your problem is Dean?" Castiel asked parting Dean's leg away with his foot spreading him just the way he wanted to, to make room for himself. "You think that getting sexually involved with another man will make you less one." Satisfied, Castiel approached his erected penis near Dean's entrance, stopping right before his skin touched Dean's. "Well I’m about to get this idea out of your mind. To be clear, I’m about to fuck it out of your mind. If anything, you'll feel like the man you were always destined to be."

"Please," Dean finally begged tears on the verge of falling down his face.

_He would not cry. He would NOT cry._

He was more ashamed of his own excitation than anything else. And being exposed and pinned down like this made him sick. If the positions were reversed however and he was the one pinning Castiel down…

  
"Oh I'm gonna please you Winchester," the demon chanted and with a hard push inserted himself inside Dean's hole. Dean gasped under the sharp pain while Castiel’s head fell back, delighted, as a rush of pleasure pumped through his veins.

"Hmm... so tight" he murmured, his hips starting to thrust.

He set a slow pace at first, torturous for both himself and Dean but he felt euphoric each time his hard shaft forced his way inside Dean's warmness.

Dean struggled less and less with every pound of Castiel, brutal, deep. A punishment for the lack of respect and also because he refused to face his own desires. Castiel would fuck him until his own legs would no longer support him. Then he will be fucking him on the floor, on the sofa, against the god darn bookshelves, on the piano again.

Castiel's obscene sounds of pleasure and their flesh smashing against each other filled the room. Dean was fully hard now, so badly wanting a friction his dick hurt.  
In a last attempt, he tried violently shaking his hands away from the demon's firm grasp and earned Castiel's mocking laugh.

"You know at this point you're just fighting yourself Dean. I can feel your pleasure."  
"Got to hell" Dean screeched.

Castiel slapped his ass. “Be a good boy and shut the fuck up unless you want to scream my name. Got it Winchester?”

After that night, Dean continued to attend all parties Castiel hosted and every time, he begged to _stay_.

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph of this story is based off a prompt I found on tumblr from the account "scrawl-your-heart-out. I hope you enjoyed the reading :).


End file.
